Never Gonna Let You Go
by Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-chan
Summary: What will happen if Syaoran came back? Will everything be the same or will the past just become a memory? What will happen when Sakura and friends face new troubles, feelings and people along the way as the past reveals itself? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

**Never Gonna Let You Go **

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is Marine-chan... This is my very first fanfic so please bear with me if there are some mistakes or this does not meet with your expectations (if you have). I wish that you enjoy reading this fic as much as I create it... Thank you so much for spending your time to view and read my fic! Please review. I need suggestions and useful critiques that I will gladly accept as that can improve my writing. Flames are accepted; just don't make it too harsh. Thanks! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the characters. Wish I own it *sob*

_Italic- thoughts, dreams, flashbacks_

Normal- Normal

So… Here it is!

Never Gonna Let You Go

-Chapter 1: A New Beginning-

* * *

><p><em>-Tomoeda, Japan- <em>

A normal day it was for an emerald eye girl. She's walking home with her best friend wearing their blue and white junior high school uniform. It has been another tiring day for both of them.

The raven hair girl, walking right beside the emerald eye girl, tries to start a conversation. "Sakura-chan, how are you with Li-kun?"

"Hoee?" the auburn hair girl stuttered, shocked by the sudden personal question. "Nothing's going much, Tomoyo-chan. Ano... can we stop by at Penguin Park?" the emerald eye girl replied.

"Sure, Sakura-chan"

As they walk to their destination and chattered happily about gossips and new things in their new school, they fail to notice that two people was standing behind a lamp post spying on them.

Time passes by, and here the two teenage girls are. Penguin Park. A place where almost those memorable and unforgettable events happened for both Sakura and Tomoyo. They walked into Penguin Park. Sakura smiled a smile that reflects both sadness and happiness. She recalls all the memories, both fun and happy and sad that happens there and during her primary years. Both Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the swing section. There, a conversation that brings back so many memories to Sakura started.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? "Asked the amethyst eye girl as she saw her best friend's eyes both full of sadness and happiness.

"I'm okay, Tomoyo-chan. "Sakura replied as she fake a smile that her best friend can see through it. "It's just that..." She lowers her head down and stares at the ground like there's something so interesting about it.

Tomoyo stood up from her seat and hug her best friend and say, "If you have things you worry about, please tell me, Sakura-chan. I'm going to listen to your problems and difficulties. Please trust me, Sakura-chan. But if you can't tell me or you're not ready yet to tell me, its okay. Just make sure you remember your invincible spell that you're going to be alright." Tomoyo smiled as she patted her best friend's back gently.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled as she broke the hug. "I'm ready now. So, please listen to my story, kay?"

"Okay." Tomoyo nodded her head and smile.

"Ano ne… Do you remember? When I tell you what happen after the catch of the Void card back then?" Sakura asked as she starts to smile nostalgically to herself as she remembers what happen back then.

_-Flashback-_

_It was that day of Nadeshiko Festival where the final card is trying to destroy the city. Sakura and Syaoran fights hard to capture this girl with long grey hair to turn it to a Sakura card. As Sakura came to the staircase inside a clock tower, all her cards were taken. She climbs up the stairs and finally is facing the final Clow Card, the Void. _

_52 Sakura cards, pops out of the long grey hair girl, building a bridge that leads Sakura to this final Clow Card. Sakura walked on top of the glowing Clow Cards and finally is face to face with the final Clow Card._

"_It'll be alright." Sakura smiled to the card._

_The card looked up hopefully to the Card mistress after realizing what the brave Card Mistress has said._

"_Let's go to where everyone is." The Card mistress continued._

_The final card understood those words. Hence, the final card stood up from her crying position and gives her self up to the Card mistress and let the Card mistress seal her. _

_Sakura raised her wand to the Void and she began to chant as her golden magic circle appeared beneath her._

"_Return to your true form…CLOW CARD!" _

_The void emerges from its dark circle. Then, Sakura, remembers something as she thought silently to herself as she look up to the now surrendering girl that's facing her, ready to be a member of the Sakura cards. _

'_I wasn't able to tell him how I felt after all.' Sakura thought, before she continues the chant._

"_Card made by Clow… Leave your own identity and be reborn…" she chants before her voice gets shakier. _

"_And come upon a new owner…" She gripped her staff hard enough and looks down and closed her eyes._

"_IN THE NAME OF YOUR NEW MASTER, SAKURA!" she shouted as she looked up bravely and opened her eyelids to the card._

_As the card form is dissolving, turning to a card, it directly engulfed itself to a boy with messy chestnut colored hair. _

_Sakura turned and see who it was and screamed "Syaoran-kun!" as she ran but stops abruptly as there's a gap between them that was created by the void back then. _

"_I'm glad I made it in time." The boy with green costume said from inside the black ball._

"_It seems that a lot of my magical powers were still left… And of course, since you used so many cards in one day… "He continued. _

"_Even if I lose this feeling… I'll just fall in love with you again…" he said his last words when finally a dark shadow covers him up._

_Sakura, stood there, shock, sadness, touched, a million feelings hit her at once. She cried out his name, didn't want to believe that her most important person has sacrificed his feeling to save the world. As she shut her eyes tight, wishing it was all a dream, a card, with a heart and wings decorating its side, glowed and shot a really blinding light from the inside of the clock tower and faded after a while._

_Sakura, still stood there, in a stair, that was the closest to Syaoran and sobbed lightly as teardrops slid down her cheeks. _

"_Please don't cry. It'll be alright" the Sakura cards said, trying to cheer their mistress up. _

_Sakura opened her eyes where tears are welling up, trying to escape themselves from her eyes. She looked up, and saw a glowing card titled "The Hope" with a picture of a long hair girl hugging a heart with wings in her arms. _

_She looked up from the card and saw Syaoran stood there, dumbfounded._

"_Syaoran-kun…" she said and gulped. All she knows now is that she needs to tell her feelings even though the person, standing in front of her now has no more feelings towards her. _

"_Syaoran-kun, even if you don't feel anything towards me anymore… I love you. Syaoran-kun, you're my number one!" she confessed._

_Syaoran looked at Sakura with no emotions. _

_Sakura knew that things will never be the same. She shut her eyes tight and let her teardrops fall freely until someone said something she thought she'll never here again._

"_Me too…" he said._

_Sakura looked to the person who said those words as the words sank into her. Her eyes widened not believing what she heard. The boy, just smile and nod, telling her what she just heard are true._

"_Sakura." He finished his sentence as he turns to face his most important person in the world, Kinomoto Sakura._

_Sakura was shocked yet at the same time happy when she heard those words. Light shine down to the city and recover all the damages. _

_Sakura took a few steps backward. And jump high in the air so Syaoran can catch her. It was the most amazing time for the new couple for finally knowing each other's feeling._

_-End of flashback-_

"Of course, I remember!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"You know what? At that time when we confess, and we get the answers we wanted, I thought we could be together… But I was wrong. I know that Syaoran got back to Tomoeda last time because he felt the presence and it was for holiday and so he did return back after all that troubles. I was hoping we could text each other everyday or send mails and things like that… it's true that a few days after he return to Hong Kong and the days after that he sent me mails and sometimes presents. We call each other every night. But then, soon enough, he didn't text me or calls me or sent me presents anymore. And it feels like he has grown apart from what we used to be. And I'm starting to think that he likes someone else now. I know that love isn't about how many presents you get or how often you guys call or things like that. But I just wish he didn't grow that distant over the past few months. I want everything back like the days we were during elementary. And... I just wish that his feelings will not change… I want to see him, Tomoyo-chan. I really miss him. " Sakura said to her best friend as she brings her petite form swinging back and forth with the swing.

Tomoyo sat in her swing peacefully as she heard what her best friend is talking about. She watched her best friend, swing her swing back and forth. True enough, Tomoyo doesn't have any love life before, but it turns out that now she starts to develop feeling for the reincarnation of Clow Reed, no other than Hiragizawa Eriol who's currently living in England ever since his mission, of taking the role of the bad guy so Sakura can turn all the cards into Sakura cards, was accomplished.

"You know what… Sakura-chan? I think that Li-kun will not have feelings and he will not be that type of guy who will just look for other girls. I think that you should have more faith in him and believe that he won't change. Probably he's just so busy from school works and things going in the Li Clan. I'll tell you something, Sakura-chan. When he realize that he has feelings for you and I know it while you don't know it because you're so dense…" Tomoyo said the last sentence and stick her tongue out.

"Hey! I know I'm dense. But that doesn't mean you could make fun of it, Tomoyo-chan. I thought you're my friend" Sakura said as she made the "hurt-puppy" face like to make Tomoyo guilty.

"You are my friend, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled innocently and laugh her "hohohoho" high pitch sound.

"Mouu.. Tomoyo-chan. You're so mean." Sakura said and stuck her tongue like a little kid.

Tomoyo chuckled at the expression Sakura made and tackled her into a big hug. Hence, Sakura stopped her swing abruptly so that there will be no accident.

"Sakura-chan. You're just so kawaaiiiiiii! ~" Tomoyo squealed her best friend's cheek and said, "No wonder Li-kun likes you. "

The last statement makes everything quiet. Sakura's eyes reflect sadness again. Tomoyo noticed this and continue what she has said earlier to her best friend.

"Sakura-chan, you're one of the luckiest people, you know that? As I said earlier, when Li-kun knew about his true feelings, he really wants you to know, but he knows that you like Tsukishiro-san. He doesn't want you to be burden by his confession. He really loves you, Sakura. He cares for you. I'm sure he wants to come back to Tomoeda to be by your side. Don't worry about it, kay? I'm sure he has his own reason for not contacting you. Li-kun is a guy like that. Have some faith in Li-kun, Sakura-chan. After all, he's a good guy that has captured your heart. I believe he'll not hurt you. Trust me. "Tomoyo said and smiled.

Sakura, in the other hand, was now calm and was sure enough and believe Tomoyo.

"Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan. I guess you're right. He's busy and all I can do is support him and wait for him to come back, right?" Sakura said.

"Yup. Remember your invincible spell always, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled and say "You're the best friend anyone could ever have, Tomoyo-chan. Thank you so much. Without you, I probably will be crying and be drench in tears already. Thank you. Thank you so much. "

Tomoyo return her best friend's smile with a cheerful grin. "Now, that you've cheered up, I'll walk you home okay? Oh! And I have some treats for Kero-chan too!"

"I'm sure Kero-chan will like it. After all, the sweets you make are always delicious and good looking." Sakura chuckled as the two best friends walk, hand-in-hand towards the Kinomoto residence.

* * *

><p><em>-Hong Kong, Li Residence -<em>

**Syaoran's POV**

I'm in my room now, lying down in my bed, thinking about a certain girl who has caught my heart recently. Years ago, when I'm still a fourth grader, I moved to Tomoeda with Wei, a trusted butler that has worked for my family for years. There, in Tomoeda, I fell in love for the first time with a girl who was my rival in collecting the Clow Cards. I was chosen by my clan to become the chosen one and collect the scattered Clow Cards. As we both compete, well that's what I think, in collecting the Clow Cards, before I knew it, I grew fond of her and before I knew it, I had a crush on her. Kinomoto Sakura. We told each other our feelings a few months ago, but a few days after that I return back to Hong Kong for some clan business.

My thoughts and the flashbacks I was having was interrupted by a girl with long hair and red eyes. She's my cousin, Li Meiling. She can be annoying sometimes but she's caring and kind.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here? "Meiling said.

"This is my room… Duhh... can't you tell what I'm doing now?" I replied.

Meiling rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Of course, I can see what you're doing! Uhh... nevermind... I just wanna say, dinner's ready."

She turned around as she wants to close the door, but stop and turn to face me. "Your mom wants to talk to you. "

"Mother?" I lay there in my bed dumb founded. As the words sank in, I ran to my mirror, fixed my appearance and comb my hair. So, my mother wouldn't be mad. Cause when she looks at my naturally messy hair she'll always say "Syaoran, comb your hair!" and blablabla you don't wanna know what happened if you didn't meet or exceed her expectations in looks, behavior, neatness, table manners, etcetc. There's so much that she puts expectations on. Anyways, after done checking and think that my mother would approve, I get out of my room and walk casually towards the dining area.

As I enter the dining room, I saw my mother sitting in the other side of the table; you know where usually father sat there. It's different here because my father passed away when I was younger, so yeah. Sitting on the right side was two of my sisters, Fanren and Feimei. In the left side were my other two sisters, Fuutie and Shiefa and also my cousin, Meiling. As I walked to my seat, which is next to Feimei, my mother said "Syaoran, meet me in my room after dinner. I want to talk to you. I supposed you know that already from Meiling."

I nodded and proceeded to my seat. The dinner was silent and nothing much is going on at that moment.

As the dish was cleaned from the table, I got up my seat and go to my mother's room. All the thoughts in my head were most likely "what do mother want from me? Is she not satisfied with my report card? Does my hair, naturally messy hair distracts her? Are my clothes not neat enough? What?" I began to feel so frustrated and just hope what my mother wants to talk about won't be a bad news or thing for me.

I knocked the door and my mother said "Come in, Syaoran. "

I walked towards my mother who's sitting on her sofa that faced the huge window.

She said "take a seat, there's something important I need to discuss with you."

I did as I was told and my mother continued what she wants to discuss with me.

"I want you… to go to Tomoeda again. "

Author's Note: so.. How do you think it was? I hope you like it! I tried to make it sound natural and I don't know if it sounds kind of rough… but hopefully you enjoy reading it! So who do you think was the person who spy on Tomoyo and Sakura? Why do you think Yelan wants Syaoran to go back to Tomoeda? Wait and find out in the upcoming chapters! Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'll try to update this story fast enough so I would not keep you guys waiting. But please understand me, updates will be quite slow when school starts, but I'll try to update every Friday. Well that's for now! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review please! Thanks so much! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting Old Acquaintaces

**Chapter 2: Meeting old Acquaintances**

_Who's there? Where am I? _

"_Sakura!" a deep voice is calling my name._

"_Sakura!" _

_A voice is calling for me again. Why does he look like he's in pain? What's that? Vi...nes? _

_Who's that behind him? Two people? Who? _

"_Syao...ran?" _

"_SAKURA!" _

"_NO! SYAORAN!" all I can scream is his name. I can't stand watching him being __tied__ and stabbed just like that. Who are those people? My vision blurred because of the tears that now begin to well up in my eyes as I saw his wounded body being stomped. All I can hear is a bare whisper coming from his mouth before his eyes close forever, "Goodbye, my cherry blossom. I love you." And everything went black._

"SYAORAN-KUN!"

"Sakura! Wake up! "A yellow creature looking like a plush toy with white wings shakes a body of a girl in a gentle way.

"Hoe? Kero-chan? Why did you wake me up?" she looked at the clock in her bed stand, "It's still early."

"You are screaming the Kid's name over and over again. What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Kero-chan in a worried tone.

"Yeah, it's alright. I just had a strange dream, that's all."

"You are full of sweat, are you sure you're okay? What kind of dream is it?" the wing creature inquires as he pats his mistress's head.

She shuddered at the question, didn't want the images coming back to her, "Syaoran was tied with vines and then he was stabbed by someone and they were laughing at me. And I... I can't do anything about it." Sakura said in a shaky tone.

"I guess things will be fine. After the Creep went back to England, everything has been fine isn't it?"

"I guess you're right, Kero-chan." She smiled back, assured that everything will be alright.

A few moments later, Sakura is now ready in her Seijou Junior High uniform. It is similar to her Tomoeda Elementary uniform. The top is a white long sleeve blouse covered with a black sweater and it is decorated with a light blue color tie. The tie is short which reveals a few white buttons of the sweater. Around the collar of the blouse and the wrist band of the long sleeve has a light blue colored lining to decorate its appearance. The bottom is a white tartan skirt with two blue horizontal stripes that lies in the hem. Sakura wore a pair of white knee length socks. She done her shoulder length auburn hair into two ponytails clipped in a blue pom-pom hair tie.

She heard a voice calling, "Sakura-san! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hai!" was her respond to her father's call.

She went downstairs and looks at the normal Kinomoto family situation in the morning and smiled to them. Her brother was sitting on the chair, reading the newspaper while her father is cooking the meal. And there is a picture of her mother in the middle of the table. "Good morning, Otou-san. Good morning 'nii-chan" she greeted them. "Good morning, Okaa-san."She said as she smiled to her deceased mother who died when she was just 3.

"Good morning, Kaijuu." Kinomoto Touya smirked at his sister.

She stomped to her brother and shouted, " Sakura is not a Kaijuu!"

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Her father smiled at the usual bickering of the siblings.

"Morning, Otou-san." She beamed at her dad while going to her usual seat.

Kinomoto Fujitaka served the dish for his beloved daughter and took his seat as well.

"Itadakimasu!" the trio chorused and start to eat their breakfast in silence.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! I forgot that I have the classroom duty today! Ja-ne Otou-san, Onii-chan. See you later!" Sakura exclaimed as she hurried towards the door.

"Here's your bento, Sakura-san. Take care!" her father said.

"Thank you, Otou-san. Bye-bye!" as she rollerbladed towards the road.

The emerald eye girl stroll down the streets of Tomoeda towards her school. It was a familiar road to her as it is the road she has always taken to go to her elementary school. It is now early September. Lost deep in her thought, she didn't even realize that she has arrived at school. She goes to the locker place and switches her rollerblades to the normal school shoe. She ran straight to her classroom and starts to do the classroom duty.

She finished just in time as students began to fill the spacey room. One of them is her best friend and cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo. "Good morning, Sakura- chan."

"Morning, Tomoyo-chan." The emerald eye girl beam to her friend as she went to her seat which is just the exact same spot as she used to be back then during elementary school with her best friend.

"You seem to be in a good mood today. "

"Yeah!'

Out of the blue, 3 girls headed their way. The auburn hair and raven hair girl turned to the new comers and beamed at them.

"Good morning, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan!" both of them chorused.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan!" the trio beamed back.

"Hey, hey, did you hear? I heard that there are two new transfer students that will be introduced today. "Said Miharu Chiharu, the girl with two pigtails.

"Really? I wonder who it is. Who knows it might be someone so mysterious like Hiiragizawa-kun," said Yanagisawa Naoko dreamily as she clasp both of her hands, the girl who loves reading, fantasy, mysterious and scary stuffs.

The discussion ended as they heard the classroom door ended and their homeroom teacher entered. Everyone went back to their seats and looked up to their teacher.

"Good morning everyone. Today, there will be two transfer students that will join us. I'm sure that most of you are familiar with the two. Let me introduce them to you once more." Yoshiyuki Terada said. He looked to the classroom door and said, "Please enter."

The classroom door slid open and all the classroom was in a state of shock. Two students, a boy and a girl entered. The boy has a well built body and was tall. He has a handsome face, messy chestnut brown hair and fierce amber eyes that makes girls drool over him. The girl has ebony waist length hair tied into two buns.

"Please introduce yourselves." Terada-sensei said to the two newcomers.

"My name is Li Syaoran. I come from Hong Kong." Said the boy with a straight face.

"My name is Li Meilin. I'm Syaoran's cousin and I come from Hong Kong." Continued the girl.

Sakura, who was spacing out, thinking about her dream last night, didn't realize there were new comers in her class. She didn't even notice his presence. Tomoyo, seeing this tap her friends shoulder and whisper, "Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan." Feeling that someone is nagging her shoulder, the auburn haired girl faces her friend, "Nani, Tomoyo-chan?"

But, before Tomoyo could reply, Terada-sensei said," Well, the seat behind Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san is empty, so you both could sit there."

Noticing her name is being mentioned, Sakura looked up to see who will be seating behind her and Tomoyo. Her jaw dropped and her beautiful emerald orbs widen at the look she saw. Heat raised to her cheeks. She just can't believe it's really _him._

Li Syaoran, as proud as ever, walk towards his seat with Meilin trailing behind him. He passes Sakura's seat and immediately sat down without saying anything to the dumb-founded Sakura.

_Syaoran... is that you? Is this real or is it just an illusion? Will everything be the same again? I miss you, Syaoran. I really do. So, tell me, is this real or this is just my mind playing tricks on me? _

Soon, the recess bell rang and everyone scampered off their seats and go to their friends, chatting.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how are you with Li-kun? Are you guys on a relationship or something?" stated Naoko.

Sakura blushes at this statement and hung her head down. Rika noticed this and said, "Guys, let's not talk about this. Let's not to interrupt Sakura-chan's personal life shall we?"

"Well, if Rika-chan says so," said Chiharu with a sad smile, they definitely want to hear about their best friend's love life.

Meilin soon joined the group and Syaoran andd Yamazaki trailed behind her. They all chatted, but Sakura and Syaoran never looked at each other nor answering each other's question.

As soon as Yamazaki entered the group, he said, "Do you know that before people believe that if you see a black cat at night, bad luck will come to you? They say that usually it's a sign that there will be temptations along the way and you'll fall for it and-"

Sakura and Syaoran was the only one that responds to that certain story and at the same time they spoke, "Ehh? Really?"

The others sweat dropped and as usual, Chiharu dragged Yamazaki along with her by his collar and said, "Hai... hai... Lies."

"Hoeee? So it's all a lie?" inquired Sakura.

The others sweat dropped at Sakura's response.

"Ano ne... Those two, they are always together." Said Naoko.

"Yeah... sometimes I'm jealous of them being together all the time," replied Rika while blushing.

"Oh, c'mon Rika, you're still with Terada-sensei, ne?" chirped Tomoyo playfully.

"Ye- yeah," said the mature girl shyly while nodding her head.

"That's so nice you know. I mean Chiharu-chan got Yamazaki-kun. Rika-chan got Terada-sensei," Sakura responded.

"Well, I have Syaoran," said Meilin while throwing her arms around Syaoran.

"Ge- get off of m- me," Syaoran said while struggling among Meilin's hands.

The group laughed at Syaoran's expression and respond. While the group laughed, Sakura was the first one to stop her giggle and at that moment, Syaoran was already standing in front of her. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Emerald meets amber. The group left them alone without them knowing. They were oblivious to things around them. Time stops for the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf.

Syaoran was the first to break the eye-contact and stare down to the floor.

_I can't say it. __I don't want her to be troubled with it._

The bell rung signaling that break is over. Everything went in a blink of an eye and soon it was time to go home.

_Syaoran... I hope we can talk like we used to. Now, everything seems to go back to the way when we first met. I miss hearing your voice, Syaoran-kun. _

1-2 Classroom is now nearly empty with just Sakura's group and a few others behind. Sakura is now packing her things and wrapping things up. She stood up and was now ready to go home. She bid everyone goodbye and see you tomorrow. When she faces Syaoran, she said, "Bye Syaoran-kun. See you tomorrow."

She then walked towards the classroom door. When she was about a step away from the door she heard someone calling her name, "Sakura."

She turned around and to her surprise, the Little Wolf is now standing just a few feet from her and is still getting nearer to her.

She can't utter a word. Her heart was beating really fast and all she could hear was her heartbeat. The chattering noises seemed to be the background music to her ears. Heats rise to her cheeks. Blood rushed to her ears. She couldn't control her feelings. She's too nervous.

"Sakura..." said the boy with messy chestnut brown hair.

"Syaoran..."

"Can we... go to the rooftop now? I want to... talk about something private with you." Was all the reply Syaoran could manage at that time.

Marine-chan: So? How do you like it? That's it for chapter 2! Just to clear things up, Sakura and friends are now in 7th grade. And, is Seijou High the school Sakura's brother attend? I'm not sure, but I found it in the internet. Hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry that I just updated. Sorry for being gone in a while. I have reasons. School, tests, projects and everything is covering all the time for me to write. Well, spring break is coming next week and I promise to update another chapter before March ends (: and by the way, HAPPY BELATED WHITE DAY! Mind to tell me a story about it? I hope you all have an awesome white day :D too bad for me no one asked me out :( anyways, I don't really care about my love life. I'm not permitted to date until I'm in university. Sorry for blabbing. But, I hope I don't get you all bored to death reading it. About this story, sorry for not too much action and things yet because this is still the beginning. But as the story unfold, I promise you there will be some fluffs, more new characters, more new challenges and more! So please stay tune for the upcoming chapters! And please do me a big favor, REVIEW! It doesn't take you an hour or even 3 minutes. So please, your reviews are what keeps me going. And I'm really thankful that some of you make it your favorite story and story alert. Criticism and flames are welcome, just don't make it too harsh. Well, that's for now! See you guys around this week (:


	3. Chapter 3 : Reaching Out For Help

**Chapter 3: Reaching Out For Help**

"Syaoran...?"

"I want to tell you something. So, can we meet at the roof top?" the boy said with cold amber eyes.

"Sure." Came the reply from the auburn hair girl.

The boy continued, "You can go first, I need to pack my things up still. I promise it won't take long."

Sakura nodded as her response. She then walks out of the classroom and head up to the school roof top.

_What will Syaoran want to talk to me? _

"Well, rather than thinking of the possible things to talk about, I'll just find out later." Sakura pondered out loud and headed towards her destination while humming a random tone she formed in her head.

As soon as she reached the roof top, she walks towards the edge. Unbeknownst to her, two people was already there. She didn't feel any presence coming closer to her or anyone standing behind her. As Sakura gaze towards the city of Tomoeda, she smiled to herself.

Didn't realize she was nearing to the edge, she feel hands behind her back, pushing her down. She lost her balance and fall right through the open air. She looked back to find that no one was there. But she was sure to catch a glimpse of shadow.

_Who did this to me? But, knowing this I'll surely fall down. _

Closing her eyes tight, reaching her arms to the open air, hoping that she could catch the roof top's edge so that she could hoist herself up. Luckily, she did reach it. But soon, her slender hands were stomped by someone. She did not want to look up, fearing she might let go when she see who the person is. She let it be and grimace as the pain was causing her hand to slip slowly from the roof top's edge. The person who did that laughs evilly and gives a sign to a girl standing in front of the door. The girl opened the door and looked down to see if there were any people near there. The girl snickered and raised her thumb up, showing that it's safe.

Sakura is now so helpless. She couldn't do anything. Her right hand was now being jumped at causing her to bit her lip. She didn't want anyone to see that this is happening. She really hopes if she falls, someone could just catch her down there. But she knows that that is only a wishful thinking because the school is now deserted and there's not many students left to notice someone is dangling from the roof top.

Unable to bear the pain any longer, the poor girl let go of her right hand which is now red and bruised. The person stomping on her hand seemed to be satisfied and leave her left hand alone, holding on for support. The door could be heard open, and the two unknown person left with a satisfying smirk.

Sakura was left alone, in the roof top dangling. She tries to hoist herself up, but she seemed to fail. Hopelessly in a bare whisper she said, "Syaoran..." her hands no longer can held her weight, it was bruised badly with all the stomping.

She let go of her hands, wishing someone might save her. "Syaoran..." she repeated in a louder voice before she closed her eyes shut.

She could hear the rooftop door burst open and a loud bang was produced.

She heard footsteps running towards the edge. When suddenly the footsteps stop and she thought it was the person just now who make her dangling in the first place.

She braces herself, getting ready for the impact from the cold cement down there. But soon, she feels warmth surrounding her. Soon enough, there were two arms surrounding her petite body. Surprisingly, the impact on the dust doesn't hurt. She opened her eyes slowly, and she realizes someone was holding her.

_This warm and strong hands, this scent, this familiar feeling. It couldn't be..._

"Syaoran?"

The boy opened his eyes ever so slowly and come to face emerald orbs.

"Sakura..."

Syaoran lowered his gaze to a pair of slender hands that's touching his shirt. Noticing this, Sakura realize that she was touching him. She immediately gets off of him and kneels down beside him so that he could get up.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun for saving me." She blushed ever so slightly as she says it.

"No need to thank me. How can you be so careless? Don't you sense presences coming near you? It was really strong and dark!" Syaoran scolded.

Sakura hung her head low and her eyes cast down, "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you get scars and now your new uniform is also dirty. I'm really sorry. I'll be more careful." She then stand up and she walk towards the school, head low, noticing that her school bag was gone and she remembered putting it on the roof top.

As if reading what's on her mind, Syaoran said, "If you're finding your bag, it's here. I get it for you when I jump down."

She turned back to see Syaoran with a school bag in his left shoulder and another school bag in his right hand. Sakura beamed at him, "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

"It's nothing."

When she reached to get her school bag, Syaoran noticed that her hands are bruised. He grabs her by the wrist and took her to the garden in the back of the school, not giving her any time to protest or taking her school bag.

Along the way, Sakura tried to break free from the boy who has now grown taller than she could ever imagine, but all those effort turns to dust. His grip was strong like timber. It feels that he doesn't want to let her go no matter what.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Sakura almost bump to the person she admires. Syaoran turned around and now is facing Sakura. He brings her hand up and his frown deepens every time he observes the bruises and the redness of her hands. "What happen to your hands?"

She thought he knew and she dare say, "I thought you-"

Betting on his instincts he took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. I know something bad happens," he looked away in embarrassment, "that's why I rush when I sense something with a dark aura was near you. Don't take it in the wrong way, I-"

Sakura giggled in response, cutting his words. He stood there dumbfounded at the girl with bubbly personality. He didn't know what she's laughing about. "Anyways, your hands are pretty bruised. I think it is a better idea if it can be treat faster. Since the nurse has gone home and probably your dad and brother is not at home..." he trailed off.

Sakura knew better what he's thinking. She just took his hands and drags her towards the direction they are heading to.

"Wait a minute." Syaoran took his green colored handkerchief and pour some water from his water bottle to the cloth material.

The girl with shoulder length auburn haired looks at him. He ties the handkerchief at her right hand which has more wounds than her left hand. She observes her hand questioningly and tilts her head a bit.

"It's nothing. It's just to not making the pain worsen than it already is." He shrugs.

Little did he know that a smile graced her features, "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

As they walk in silence, Sakura realize that her bag was still with Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, if you can let me carry my own bag..." she blushes as she said those words.

"Don't worry about it. I'll carry it for you. Your hands seem to have difficulties in holding things right now due to the impact of what happen recently."

She smiled. She knows his intention is caring. His caring features have not faded much to her heart's contents. "If you say so."

With that, Sakura and Syaoran walk towards Syaoran's apartment. The sun was still shining, brightening the cement pavements. Rhythm from their footsteps accompanied their silent journey as wind blow making their hair tousled and trees swaying peacefully, shading their way.

In a gothic yet fancy mansion's living room, a girl with shoulder length wavy blonde hair stood from a huge crimson colored sofa and walk towards a spacious terrace that was roofed with a dome. As she open the huge arch window with dark violet curtains drape over it to go to the terrace, sunshine poured in and light the dim lighted room. She walks into the terrace and stop mid track, holding her necklace's pendant which hung in her neck. "It's almost time, isn't it 'Nii-chan?"

"Indeed." Replied a young man who is sitting in the sofa, playing with a chain under that hung in his neck as well. "I'm surprised the descendant of Clow is here too. It seems like everything will be progressing faster than planned."

"True. I guess we should reveal ourselves to them already, shouldn't we? I bet the Little Wolf is far more than suspicious about who dare hurt his Cherry Blossom."

"I guess so." Looking to the girl with a smirk. "Come here, we need to plan things don't we? And close the curtains, we need some privacy."

The blonde hair girl closes the curtain and walked towards her brother, going back to the spacious living room. "Well, Onii-chan," she took a deck of cards which are stacked neatly in the table just a hand reach from the sofa. The table was mahogany in color, classy yet elegant. The girl shuffled the card and scattered them in the table. The card was faced down. She picked the one on top and she smirked. An evil glint was definitely there in her piercing aqua eyes. "Let's say, this one goes first shall we?"

The boy observes the card. "Nice choice, Umeko. Let's see if she's actually capable of holding the cards and let's test the Chosen One's strength."

Umeko frowned, "But probably it won't be that easy." In a dramatic way, she hung her head low and look towards the glossy floor. "The Little Wolf has sense our presence. I bet he will be overprotective over the Cherry Blossom. Besides, the Card Mistress's guardians must have sense our aura too. So basically, the Cherry Blossom will definitely have her guards up and her fellow friends and allies will help protect her."

"What are you afraid of, Umeko? We are the wielder of dark magic from the west. To be exact, the strongest and the only one from the west." The boy with deep violet orbs said before he cackles maniacally.

"I guess you're right, Ryu-Onii-sama." They both made eye contact while Ryu hold the card and they laughed evilly as they think of plans of how to destroy the Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf.

Marine-chan: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAN (1 April 2012)

SO, here it is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it ;) I'll be updating chapter 4, hopefully it finishes in time before April 10 when my spring break ends :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! So now, actually who are Umeko and Ryu? How about their past? What will Sakura and Syaoran do? What is the card Umeko and Ryu talking about? And probably, some of you will ask when will Eriol and other characters appear? Well you just need to figure it out later (:

So, after reading this boring section of the story for some of you, please kindly review! It won't take a minute and it won't hurt right? Reviews are what keep me going. I don't care if your reviews are flames, just please don't make it too harsh. Criticism, compliments, questions and suggestions are welcome! So please don't hesitate to click that Review button below. Thank you and I hope you'll look forward for the upcoming chapters!

Kindly Review! Thanks and much love from Marine-chan.


	4. Chapter 4: May Things Get Even Better

**Chapter 4: May Things Get Even Better**

Marine-chan: HI GUYS! AFTER A MILLION YEARS OF NOT UPDATING THIS STORY... I finally did! Yes, I know I've been missing for a month, but I'm back. Well at least until January 7 because school starts again on that day. I'm on my Christmas break since like 2 weeks ago and I finally decided, I want to update this story and _This Is Our Story._ ALSO, I'm going to start a new one as well courtesy to my friend. So now let's begin. By the way, this is my Christmas present to you all! Merry Christmas!

Sakura can't believe what just happened a few hours ago. It seems like her _Prince Charming_ is back. Lost in her own thoughts, she flushed as she remembered how he treated her, how he was so gentle and how he showed that he really do care for her. Hugging her teddy bear, she went to her window and look at the night view of Tomoeda. Moving her head upwards, she saw the stars smiling back at her and she sighed dreamily, thinking about him.

_Flashback..._

'_Well, this is awkward...' Sakura thought as she and Syaoran walked through the neighborhood, 'I want to start a conversation with him. It's been a long time that I've actually talked to him.' _

_Lost in her thoughts, a sigh escaped from her lips catching Syaoran's attention._

"_What is it?" Syaoran asked tenderly looking at the girl beside him._

_Sakura, startled, replied back lamely, "oh, no, it's nothing really." Scratching her head bashfully._

_Syaoran merely shrugged and turned his head back to the front, focusing on the streets ahead of them. Hence, he missed the longing, hurt and sad look that crosses the girl's beautiful emerald eyes. _

_The walk to Syaoran's house was silent. Not a single word was spoken. Throughout the way, Sakura keeps on throwing glances at the handsome young man hoping that he'll caught her staring. She doesn't mind if he'll tease or makee fun of her about staring at him. She doesn't mind if he even gets mad at her for staring at him and he gets annoyed. After all, it's better for him to be mad and annoyed at her rather than ignoring her. At least, when he ignores her, she knows what he feels or is actually thinking about. _

_After a thousand years of walking and walking, they finally arrived at Syaoran's apartment room. They both were greeted by Wei-san and a very mad, mad, MAD, okay that's enough emphasizing, Meiling. Wei was welcoming them both very warmly, while Meiling, um, quite the opposite. Meiling was very mad. Okay, I said that a million times already. Why you ask? Well. This is what she says, "LI XIAO LANG! I WAITED FOR YOU FOR LIKE FOREVER IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL AND WHO KNOWS HOW LONG I WAITED. DID YOU THINK I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO? I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN OR THERE'S SOME DANGEROUS MAGIC OR SOMETHING BUT HERE YOU ARE WITH SAKURA. WHAT THE HECK DID YOU BOTH DO THAT MAKES IT LIKE 10000000 YEARS FOR YOU BOTH TO COME BACK HERE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" _

_Yes, she was very mad. Because apparently, she was very worried something bad happened. _

_Syaoran, who was covering his ears because of his cousin's loud and I repeat, super-duper-extra-mega-giga loud (okay, I didn't know what I just type), retorted, "Well, who even ask you to wait for me? Geez, woman, have some humanity! You're making me go deaf here!" _

_And the two cousins bicker while going inside the flat, leaving Sakura and Wei at the door. Sakura was staring at the two cousins that bicker and let a small smile tugged at her lips. 'I guessed he actually didn't change,' she thought. _

"_Shall we go in, Sakura-sama?" Wei asked politely with a smile, breaking the girl's train of thought. _

"_Ah, yes, thank you, Wei-san," she replied cheerfully. _

_Once inside the comfy flat, Sakura noticed that everything was actually still the same just like it was years before. It looks inviting and a place comfy enough you can call it your own home. She saw Syaoran and Meiling still bickering, but Syaoran was bringing a first-aid kit to his room. Finally noticing Sakura's presence, the two cousins stop bickering and Meiling engulfed Sakura in a big bear hug. _

"_I missed you so much, Kinomoto-san! You know, you know? Syaoran never ever stops talking about you back in HongKong. If not that, he'll always either a) look at your picture, b) thinking about you or c) well basically everything related to you," Meilin informed her with a teasing tone while nudging her, "he really is one of a kind, Kinomoto-san. He might not be able to actually express what he feels with words, but ohohoho" Meilin laughed bringing the palm of her hand to her mouth, "trust me", and she turns serious,"he actually loves you." _

_Hearing that, a door, slam shut with a loud BANG! _

_Sakura and Meilin cringed at the noise, "Meilin-chan, just call me Sakura-chan. And to your statement, I don't..." ,looking at the door that was just being shut, non other than the Li Syaoran, "think so." Sakura finished off. _

_Meilin giggled, "THAT? HAHA. It's okay, really. He's just shy, now off you go to his room. He's actually waiting for you," she pushed Sakura to his room and winked and she was off back to her own room. _

_Wei who was watching this, smiled and just keep on working on the kitchen, making some snacks for all of them. _

_Sakura, who was well, being her, have no choice, but to actually go to Syaoran's room. She looked doubtful actually whether or not to knock and go inside his room or better yet, excuse herself and just go home like a coward. An inner battle is going on inside her head and she decided to just go on with the first option and take a leap of faith. _

_Timidly, Sakura knocked three times on Syaoran's door. It was quiet for a few minutes and Sakura started having the thoughts that he doesn't want to talk to her. And she come to the conclusion that she'll just apologize to him tomorrow for just going home without excusing herself. Her reason? Simple, she'll just say she have chores to do at home. She was about to walk towards the exit of the flat when she heard his voice behind her._

"_Where do you think you are going? Come in," he said gruffly and she wondered if he actually is annoyed by her presence. That thought alone hurt her to be honest, but there's nothing she can do about it._

_Going inside the room, Syaoran motioned her to sit in his bed. She timidly did and waited for him to talk and say an other word to her. _

_Syaoran, getting some medicine and all that, walked towards her, "I need to treat your wounds, it will sting for some time after I apply the medicine, but it will heal faster." _

_The thought of Syaoran actually spending his time to treat her wounds, made her happy. Happy is an understatement actually. She's filled with home once again that maybe, just maybe, her Prince Charming did not change and it was just her who thinks like that all along. _

_After Syaoran treated her wounds carefully and gently, with a lot of gasping and wincing from Sakura, lots of skin brushing each other and Sakura's face decorated with a blush, it's finally done. Her hands are now neatly bandaged and though it stings, just as Syaoran said, she'll live. _

"_Thank you, Sy- Syaoran-kun. I... I better go now. Thank you for treating my wounds and having me in your place, I'll take my leave now. So, um, I'll see you in school tomorrow then, ja!" Sakura was about to leave the room when he felt his hand wrapping around her wrist. _

_Spinning her around to face him, she said, "Wha- what is it?" she stuttered, obviously aware of their closeness. _

"_I'll walk you home." He said while looking down to the floor, avoiding her gaze. _

_Sakura, though she's pleased with the thought that Syaoran wanted to take her home, neglect the offer since she doesn't want to trouble him, "N- no, no, there's no need to do that Syaoran-kun. It's fine, really. I can take care of myself." _

_But, being the stubborn little wolf, he just stayed quiet, grabbed his jacket, and quickly leave the room. Not to forget, grabbing Sakura's wrist and drag her behind him. _

_Obviously, Wei didn't miss his master bringing the mistress with him and he just smiled fondly and whispered, "Stay safe, Syaoran-sama."_

_Outside, in the neighborhood, there goes a girl and a boy walking towards the auburn hair girl's house. Sakura, just smiled at the way he's dragging her. 'It seems that what Meilin says is true. He is just not good with words and relies on his action.' She thought warmly._

_Lost in her own train of thoughts, Sakura didn't notice the meaningful glances Syaoran throws to her. Halfway through Sakura's house, she finally noticed that he has been looking at her several times through the corner of her eyes. She, herself, turn to look at him just to make sure that she has not been hallucinating. _

_Amber and Emerald met and the whole world begins to fade for both of them. It seems like time has stop and trap them in a place where everything doesn't move. Just as she was drowning to his amber orbs and lessen the distance between the both of them, he broke their gaze and walk ahead, leaving her astounded. _

"_Syaoran...kun," Sakura whispered. _

"_What is it?"_

_Sakura that realized she sputtered out his name out of the blue and so very awkwardly she replied, "Nothing...ahaha.. haha.." _

"_If you say so.." Syaoran said looking at Sakura weirdly, while waiting for Sakura to catch up to him who was currently a few steps ahead. _

_Once they were on the same pace and step, the air got thick again and both Sakura and Syaoran racked their brains to find a topic they should come up with. _

'_I want to talk to him! Maybe I should start with school things? Nah, that's too boring. Oh, how about how's it like in HongKong. Yes, yes, that might do it. But, wait, no, that will bore him...' and Sakura's train of thought continue. Meanwhile, same things go to the Little Wolf._

'_Uh. Okay, Syaoran. Now, think. What should I say to her? I mean, I need to say something. What do girls like again? Um.. make up? Yea, yea, that will do. Eh, wait, no. If i mention something about makeup she'll probably go like, ew what? Why are you even asking about make-up? Are you gay? Or something like that, uhhh why is it so hard to start a freaking conversation with her?' and well, that's Syaoran's train of thought. _

_Both of them stopped their train of thought and looked at each other at the same time. Both, thinking that the other will start the conversation first, uttered out at the same time, "Sakura," "Syaoran-kun." _

_The two friends or more than friends looked taken aback at the same time, the girl blushes first and turned her head to focus to the streets, the other? Well, he mimicks her perfectly after he realized what just happened. _

"_So..." he started._

"_So..." she continued._

"_Well... how's it been going? I guess?" _

"_It's.. okay," Sakura replied timidly, "how about you? How's HongKong?" _

"_It's fine. It's good to be back home, but I missed it here." 'and I missed you.' Syaoran said to himself. _

"_Oh, I see." Sakura smiled before continuing, "glad to know about that." 'and glad to know you're here.' She voiced out to herself. _

"_Hey, Sakura, by the way, still having a hard time with math?" Syaoran, FINALLY, decided to melt the ice even more and start teasing her. _

"_Yeah," she sighed, "see, I hate math. A lot. Like why do we even need to learn about algebra and angles and oh! Graphs, like seriously. It annoys me. And now we have a worksheet to complete about it. Oh, joy!"she muttered out the last part._

_Seeing her like this made Syaoran chuckled softly at the annoyed side of Sakura. For him, to be honest, she looked cute when her eye brows is furrowed together and her lips formed a pout. _

_And before they know it, it's not even awkward anymore on the way back to Sakura's home. The hard time between both has passed, the ice has melt and things are starting to go back how it used to be. At least, that was what Sakura think about._

_Suddenly, Sakura shivered and crossed her arms together, rubbing each arm with her hand. Syaoran, who notices this, took off his jacket and put it gently on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura was surprised. She didn't think Syaoran would do that. I mean, knowing he hates cold and him giving her the jacket? Okay, wow, what now? But, Sakura, remembering Meilin's words just smiled at him and said a small "thank you."_

_Then, they just resume to their normal and light conversation. And before they know it, they're already at the doorstep of the Kinomoto's household. _

"_Good night, Sakura," Syaoran said with a nod. _

"_Good night, Syaoran," was the reply. _

_As Syaoran turns to walk back to his apartment, a tug in his shirt's tail made him stop and turn around. _

"_Thanks for treating my hands and walking me home,"_

"_You're welcome," _

_Noting that maybe there's nothing more to say for Sakura, he turns and wanted to walk away when he heard her say, "Stay safe, Syaoran-kun." _

"_You don't have to worry, Sakura. I'll be fine," he replied without even glancing at her or turning his body around. _

_Though silence enveloped the air around them, Sakura felt comfortable, not wanting to just let his shirt's tail go and watch him walk away. Suddenly, a strange feeling settles deep in her heart. Something that goes between the line that something big and maybe even bad will happen tomorrow. But, just wanting to cherish the time right now, she shrugged the feeling off. And before she knows it, Syaoran started to walk away while saying, "Thanks for worrying though," he said teasingly and turned to face the Cherry Blossom. _

_Sakura, who was well pretty much taken aback by his reaction, stucked out her tongue to him and waved her hand. Syaoran disappeared from her sight and she put her hand down and smiled to herself before walking in to her house. _

_Going inside the house, she was greeted by her brother non other than, Kinomoto Touya. _

"_Hi, Onii-chan," greeted Sakura nervously._

_Silence and Sakura's waiting for her brother's usual outburst. 3... 2... 1..._

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? GOODNESS SAKE! IT'S ALREADY LATE AND YOU STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO HI ME? AND WHO'S JACKET IS THAT? MY GOSH. DON'T TELL ME THE CHINESE GAKI IS BACK?! AND NOW WHAT? DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH HIM TILL THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT?! (apparently it's still 6 pm...) WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH HIM?! OH, TRUST ME. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" _

_Poor Sakura used her hands to cover her ears. Though the outburst stops, her nii-chan keeps on muttering the words, "I'm going to kill him... I'm going to kill him...". Sakura, not wanting to get her day ruined just shout at her brother's face, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, NII-CHAN!" stomped her brother's foot and run upstairs to her room, locking herself in. Touya was left frozen there with his little sister's words ringing in his head. _

"_KINOMOTO SAKURA! COME BACK HERE!" was all that could be heard for Sakura. _

And well, that's how Sakura is now here, looking to the sky thanking God for the opportunity she has gotten to spend time with Syaoran. Turning her body, she looked at the green jacket that's placed on her chair, smiling to it, she went to her bedroom and locked the transparent sliding door that leads her to the veranda. Sakura climbed to her bed and before she fell into deep slumber, she whispered, "May things get even better from now...on."

Marine-chan: and that concludes this chapter! Really sorry for grammatical errors and what nots. English is not my first language and I have no time to just edit things. I'll prolly come back and edit this chapter, but not in due time.

Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! MAY YOU ALL HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY ONE THIS YEAR! As my birthday present, *bats eyelash*, could you guys leave a review? It will mean a lot! Thank you so much guys! Look forward to the update of _This Is Our Story _and my up coming story! These 2 will be out between now and January 7! Meanwhile, spend not even a minute to review and please check out my newest one-shot, _Once Upon A Time!_

Thank you, minna-san!

Once again, Merry Christmas!

...and don't forget to drop a review^^


End file.
